Le jour où tout bascula
by Yumiko20
Summary: Avant, il n'était qu'un garçon solitaire, timide et sans histoires, mais maintenant...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas (dommage….), il est la possession exclusive de J. K. Rowling. Par contre, vu le peu d'informations que j'ai trouvé pour l'un des personnages, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas dire qu'il est en partie à moi ?... Non ? Bon ben, tant pis….

**Pairing :** Theodore Nott – Blaise Zabini. Eh oui, encore un slash…

**Rating :** M (si j'ai bien compris XD).

Cette fic est un cross-over avec « On ne s'était pas dit rendez-vous dans 10 ans ». Elle montre le début de la relation entre Theo et Blaise, et se poursuivra jusqu'à rattraper ma première fic.

Merci beaucoup ma chère Camille pour tes conseils et tes critiques toujours si avisés… Je me demande vraiment comment je pourrais faire sans toi (ça commence à devenir une habitude dis donc, tu devrais faire attention XD).

**Chapitre 1: Quand le prédateur passe à l'action…**

Deux heures qu'il était assis au sommet des marches de la tour d'Astronomie, contemplant le désastre qu'était sa vie depuis quelques mois… Lui, dont le seul souhait était de passer inaperçu, était devenu le centre de toutes les attentions.

Il avait toujours tout fait pour être discret, ne prenant que rarement la parole devant les autres, ne se mêlant que très peu à eux… Il menait sa vie, tentant de palier à sa timidité et à sa réserve, par des résultats scolaires irréprochables.

L'atout de cette technique résidait en la fierté de son père à son égard. Etant l'un des meilleurs de sa classe, ce dernier ne tarissait pas d'éloges à son sujet. Toutes leurs connaissances n'entendaient parler que de « l'intelligence de son fils adoré ». Intelligence, qui d'après son père, lui permettrait de briguer des postes très élevés.

Bien que ce fils adulé n'apprécie guère d'être au centre de l'attention, cette mise en scène avait un avantage considérable : tant qu'il faisait ce que son père attendait de lui, ce dernier ne se mêlait pas de sa vie privée… Quoi demander de plus ?

Pourtant, tout bascula au cours de sa cinquième année à Poudlard…

Suite à une descente de Mangemorts au Département des Mystères n'ayant pas suivi le plan prévu, son père, stupéfixé et abandonné par ces « collègues », fut arrêté par les aurors, et enfermé à Azkaban…

L'information, relayée par la Gazette du Sorcier, avait rapidement fait le tour de tout Poudlard, et lui, le garçon intelligent sans histoires, n'était plus, aux yeux de tous, que le fils d'un Mangemort.

Alors que la plupart des élèves le fuyaient, les Serpentards le regardaient avec dédain. Du fait de son emprisonnement, son père était devenu un paria parmi les siens, et sa vie d'étudiant était devenue un enfer au quotidien…

Deux mois après la fin du procès, et la condamnation à perpétuité de son père, l'ambiance était toujours aussi tendue. Il passait le plus clair de son temps, soit à la bibliothèque, soit à la tour d'Astronomie, évitant délibérément ses camarades. Au final, ses notes étaient toujours aussi excellentes, mais ses relations sociales étaient encore plus inexistantes qu'avant.

Si seulement son père n'avait pas été un Mangemort… Tout aurait été différent ! D'ailleurs, avant l'attaque du ministère, sa vie commençait presque à devenir agréable…

Après cinq ans de vie commune, il s'était finalement intégré aux Serpentards de son année, parlant avec eux, même si sa timidité restait problématique dans sa relation aux autres.

Malheureusement, c'était retour à la case départ…

En ce moment, la personne qui lui manquait le plus, c'était Blaise, l'un de ses camarades de chambre, et, accessoirement, le seul qu'il considérait comme un ami…

En fait, même s'il avait de la peine à l'admettre, il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour lui, il était amoureux de Blaise. Au départ, c'était surtout son assurance et sa « cool attitude » qui l'avaient attiré, mais petit à petit, il s'était rendu compte qu'il enviait les conquêtes du noir… Il était jaloux d'elles, il voulait être à la place de ces filles, même si cela n'était que pour un soir. Malheureusement, étant un garçon, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance…

Mais un jour, ce cher tombeur c'était présenté au bras d'un autre garçon dans la Grande Salle. Une fois le choc passé, un espoir fou s'éveilla en lui : Blaise était bisexuel ! Il avait donc toutes ses chances, enfin… pour cela, il faudrait déjà qu'il réussisse à lui adresser la parole.

Il lui avait fallu cinq ans ! Cinq ans de tourmente, pour parvenir à ouvrir la bouche en sa présence, afin que le noir remarque sa présence. De fil en aiguille, ils parlèrent de plus en plus souvent ensemble, et finalement, il devint le confident de son amoureux secret. Cette relation le faisait atrocement souffrir, car Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher de décrire ses « nuits » de manière détaillée. Malgré la douleur, il en vint à rechercher ses moments privilégiés où le noir ne regardait que lui, et où parfois leurs corps se frôlaient…

A cause de son père, il venait de perdre cette amitié qui comptait plus que tout à ses yeux. Parfois, il allait jusqu'à souhaiter être né dans une autre famille… Toutes ces histoires de sang lui avaient tellement gâché la vie, qu'il ne supportait plus de les entendre.

Il fallait être réaliste, être Mangemort n'assurait pas la survie, il suffisait de voir où était son père, et où avaient fini ceux dont celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'avait plus besoin…

Quitte à mourir, il préférait mourir en homme libre. C'était peut-être complètement utopique ou naïf, mais il avait pris sa décision, au grand damne de son père d'ailleurs, et ne reviendrait pas dessus : jamais il ne servirait le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

- Theo ?

D'ailleurs, son père ne pouvait plus lui ordonner quoi que ce soit, de là où il était. C'était toujours un problème de moins ! Du moins, tant que l'autre fou ne décrétait pas que sa famille était coupable de traitrise envers sa personne. Dès lors, ils seraient tous en danger de mort…

- Oh Theo, tu m'écoutes ? _S'écria une voix légèrement agacée._

L'interpellé sursauta, et se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

- Blaise ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _Demanda-t-il inquiet._

Comment l'avait-il trouvé ? Personne ne venait jamais ici en dehors des cours…

- Tu penses rester encore longtemps cloîtré dans ton coin ? Franchement, ça fait plus de deux mois que ton père est en prison, tout le monde s'en fiche maintenant…

- Tu sais que c'est faux… _Ajouta-t-il tristement._

- Non, c'est la vérité ! Seulement, tu t'es tellement muré dans ta bulle que tu ne l'as même par remarqué, _dit-il en soupirant._

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu es chargé de me faire descendre pour que vous puissiez m'humilier une fois de plus ? _Demanda-t-il sur la défensive._

- Personne ne t'attend en bas.

Devant la moue dubitative de Theo, Blaise ajouta.

- Je te le jure !

Il ne plaisantait pas. Theo le connaissait suffisamment pour reconnaître quand Blaise lui mentait, et là, il était sincère.

- De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Personne ne fait attention à moi, alors que je sois là ou pas… _Dit-il en boudant comme un petit enfant._

- Pour moi c'est important ! _Dit-il en s'approchant de lui et en prenant le visage de Theo dans ses mains._ Je me fiche de ce que pensent les autres ! Moi, je veux que tu reviennes parmi nous, je veux pouvoir reparler avec toi, comme avant…

Le brun était touché par ses mots, jamais il n'aurait cru que Blaise tenait à lui en tant qu'ami… Il était tellement heureux et ému. Voyant le regard de Theo se remplir de larmes, Blaise décida de changer de tactique.

- Tu n'étais pas au match, mais j'imagine que tu as entendu les cris de victoire… Nous avons écrasé les Serdaigles ! _Dit-il avec une certaine fierté._

- Difficile de ne pas l'entendre d'ici, _ajouta Theo avec un petit sourire._

- Ce soir, c'est la fiesta ! Tu ne vas quand même pas louper ça ? Allez viens, _s'exclama-t-il en le forçant à se lever._

Malgré la mauvaise volonté évidente de Theo, Blaise réussit à le mettre debout en un rien de temps… Il faut dire qu'il était plus grand et plus costaud que lui. D'ailleurs, sa carrure faisait frémir les jeunes demoiselles, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au noir, qui collectionnait les conquêtes sans aucune gêne…

Rapidement, Theo abandonna l'idée de lui tenir tête. A quoi bon de toute façon ? Dès qu'ils auraient atteint leur salle commune, vu le nombre de personnes s'y trouvant, il pourrait s'éclipser sans peine…

Malheureusement pour lui, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. S'attendant à ce que le brun lui fausse compagnie, Blaise lui maintint le bras pour l'en empêcher. Il l'emmena jusqu'au buffet, prit une bouteille de Whiskey pur-feu et l'emmena dans un coin, à l'écart de la cohue.

Il leur servit un verre à chacun, et força Theo à s'asseoir contre le mur. Pendant que ce dernier sirotait son Whiskey, Blaise l'observa à la dérobée.

En quelques mois, il avait beaucoup maigri, et sa peau était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, ce qui par ailleurs n'ôtait rien à son charme, pensa-t-il avec un sourire mutin. Des cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux, dont le bleu avait perdu tout son éclat et n'exprimait plus que la tristesse.

Dire que sans cette affaire, leur relation aurait certainement continué d'évoluer… A cause d'elle, c'était comme s'il n'y avait plus aucun lien entre eux, et cela, Blaise ne pouvait l'accepter ! Il était prêt à tout pour que le brun devienne sien.

Theo était tellement discret qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué, mais depuis le jour où ils commencèrent à discuter ensemble, son regard sur lui avait complètement changé ! Il ne comprenait pas comment lui, le tombeur incontesté, ne s'était pas rendu compte de la sensualité que dégageait le brun…

Petit à petit, ils s'étaient rapprochés, et Blaise avait complètement craqué pour cet être timide, mais tellement doux et… sexy ! Il adorait voir sa tête quand il lui détaillait les scènes torrides qu'il avait vécu. Il aimait voir ses joues rosir, sa respiration s'accélérer, et surtout, son regard refléter un mélange d'envie, de douleur et de colère. Oui, il était convaincu qu'une nuit avec Theo ne pouvait être qu'exceptionnelle. Pourquoi ? Il était incapable de le dire. Ce dont il était certain, c'était que le brun était sa nouvelle proie, et qu'il ne le laisserait pas lui échapper… A aucun prix.

Cela faisait des semaines qu'il peaufinait son plan. Il comptait sur une victoire des Serpentards, afin de profiter de la fête pour le faire boire, histoire de baisser un peu ses défenses. Ensuite, après l'avoir un peu émoustillé par quelques caresses et baisers bien placés, il l'emmènerait jusqu'à leur chambre, et là… A cette pensée, un sourire pervers apparut sur ses lèvres. Ce soir serait le grand soir, celui qu'il attendait depuis plusieurs mois. Plutôt ironique pour celui qui ne cherchait que « des nuits » et non une relation…

Voyant que Theo avait terminé son verre, il lui en servit un nouveau.

De son côté, Theo commençait vraiment à perdre pied… C'était la première fois qu'il buvait de l'alcool, et par Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! Il sentait une douce chaleur se propager dans son corps, c'était comme si ce dernier était devenu léger… et libre !

Il but le second verre d'une traite, pareil pour le troisième, trop grisé pour réfléchir aux conséquences… Il voulait encore de ce breuvage qui lui faisait oublier tous ses problèmes, qui lui permettait de se sentir bien… tellement bien.

Voyant que son verre ne se remplissait plus, il se tourna vers Blaise. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du noir, et ces derniers brillaient étrangement…

Theo paniqua, il connaissait trop bien ce regard. Cette lueur animait les yeux de son ami chaque fois qu'il avait quelqu'un en vue, au moment il était sûr de concrétiser… Un regard carnassier, pervers tout en étant séducteur, mais surtout, un regard empli de désir. Et ce regard était posé… sur lui ?! Impossible !

- Je crois qu'il est tant d'aller te coucher, mon mignon, _dit Blaise en lui caressant la joue, puis le cou. _Tu sembles être extrêmement fatigué, _continua-t-il en approchant son visage de Theo, sa main descendant toujours plus bas._

Non, pas comme ça ! Oui, il désirait le noir depuis longtemps, mais par Merlin, il ne voulait pas devenir une autre nuit, une nouvelle conquête sur son tableau de chasse ! Il voulait plus, beaucoup plus que cela…

Paniqué, il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : partir, s'éloigner de Blaise au plus vite ! Il s'écarta de lui, se releva d'un bond… et s'écroula aussi sec, rattrapé de justesse par le noir.

- Alors, on veut me fausser compagnie, _murmura-t-il contre son oreille d'une voix sensuelle._

Le souffle de Blaise contre son oreille fit frémir Theo, et un sourire de victoire apparût sur le visage du prédateur.

- Que dirais-tu d'aller… dans notre chambre ? _Susurra Blaise en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille._

Theo ne put s'empêcher de gémir à nouveau, ce qui agrandit le sourire du le noir et augmenter son désir. Blaise l'enserra davantage, et l'aida à se lever.

- Laisses-moi, _gémit Theo._ Je ne veux pas, lâches-moi, _ajouta-t-il, tentant faiblement de se dégager._

- Si je te lâche, tu tombes, _rigola Blaise_. Tu ne tiens même plus sur tes jambes… Allez, il est temps de te mettre au lit, _continua-t-il d'un air mutin._

Ils se mirent tant bien que mal en route jusqu'à leur dortoir. Une fois arrivés, Blaise aida Theo à s'allonger sur son lit. Ce dernier ne savait plus vraiment où il était, perdu dans une sorte de brume d'où sortait la voix de Blaise.

- On dirait que tu as un peu trop bu, _dit-il en rigolant._

- Première fois, _articula-t-il faiblement._

- Tu rigoles ? Tu n'avais jamais bu d'alcool ? _S'exclama Blaise interloqué._

La bouche trop pâteuse pour répondre, Theo hocha la tête négativement, ce qui augmenta son mal de tête… Par Merlin, pourquoi la terre tournait-elle aussi vite ? Pensa-t-il.

Voir le brun dans cet état, amena le doute dans l'esprit de Blaise : voulait-il vraiment que le brun devienne sien de cette façon ? Alors qu'il en était convaincu quelques minutes auparavant, il n'en était plus aussi sûr… En fait, il était même certain du contraire : il voulait un consentement, une envie, un désir, de sa part…

Il commençait à avoir de sérieux remords. Le brun était vraiment mal, et c'était entièrement de sa faute. Mais qu'ai-je fait ? Pensa-t-il, en observant Theo qui gémissait de douleur sous les effets désagréables de l'alcool. Je ne suis vraiment qu'un imbécile !

Se maudissant intérieurement, Blaise s'éloigna de Theo, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il fallait qu'il rattrape le coup… Il alla chercher de la potion anti-gueule de bois dans sa table de chevet, et revint à ses côtés. Il s'assit sur le lit et caressa tendrement les cheveux du brun.

- Theo, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai quelque chose qui stoppera immédiatement les effets de l'alcool, _murmura-t-il._

A ces mots, le brun ouvrit légèrement les yeux, mais la vision d'un monde tournant toujours sur lui-même, le força à les refermer aussitôt.

- Pitié, donne, _supplia-t-il._

- Je vais te la donner, mais avant… il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Blaise approcha sa bouche de son oreille et chuchota.

- Ce soir, j'étais prêt à le faire, quitte à ce que tu me haïsses après. J'ai tellement envie de toi, et depuis si longtemps, que je n'arrive presque plus à maîtriser mon désir, _murmura-t-il déposant un léger baiser dans le cou de Theo._

Le baiser et le souffle chaud de Blaise sur son cou, le firent frémir et gémir. Par merlin, il n'avait jamais rien senti d'aussi agréable… Il voulait tellement que cela continue.

- Tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que je n'ai pas vraiment de scrupules quand il s'agit de sexe, mais… je ne peux pas profiter de toi. Non, plutôt, je ne VEUX pas, enfin, plus maintenant…

Il avait dit « plus maintenant » ? Que voulait-il dire par là ? Theo n'était pas sûr de comprendre le sens des paroles de Blaise… Est-ce qu'il… Non, c'était absurde, pas Blaise ! Pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher un certain espoir de monter en lui.

- J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner pour les idées déplacées que j'ai eu à ton égard, sois sûr que ça ne se reproduira plus ! Pardon Theo, _termina-t-il en déposant délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du brun._

Ce baiser n'avait rien de passionnel ni de fougueux, il était totalement chaste, mais il eut pour effet d'augmenter sérieusement la chaleur corporelle de Theo… Par merlin, ses lèvres ont un goût tellement exquis, pensa-t-il.

- Est-ce que tu peux légèrement te redresser ? Je vais t'aider à boire la potion, _dit-il doucement._

Theo releva la tête, et Blaise passa son bras sous sa nuque. Il approcha la bouteille de la bouche du brun, qui but son contenu.

- Mm ça fait du bien, _murmura-t-il, alors que le monde s'arrêtait de tourner et que les marteaux, présents en nombre dans son crâne, cessaient leur vacarme._

- Tu vas rapidement te sentir mieux, _enchaîna Blaise en lançant la bouteille dans une poubelle._ Mais tu iras encore mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil ! Je vais te laisser te reposer, _dit-il en se levant._ Vraiment, je… je suis désolé Theo, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, _ajouta-t-il gêné._

A peine avait-il mis la main sur la poignée, que Theo lui agrippa le bras, le forçant à se retourner, et le plaqua contre la porte. Blaise allait ouvrir la bouche, quand celle du brun vint fougueusement se coller contre la sienne, l'empêchant de parler.

Theo était en train de… l'embrasser ?! Blaise n'en revenait pas, il devait avoir basculé dans la quatrième dimension, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Il était tellement déstabilisé qu'il ne lui rendit même pas son baiser.

Perdu, ne comprenant pas la passivité du noir, Theo se recula, et vit l'étonnement se refléter dans les yeux de Blaise. Oh non, qu'ai-je encore fait ? S'inquiéta-t-il. Quand il l'avait vu s'en aller, il n'avait pas réfléchi… Il avait sauté du lit voulant à tout prix goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres. Le noir lui avait bien dit qu'il était attiré par lui, non ? Alors où était le malaise ? Il aurait dû être content qu'il l'embrasse ! Alors pourquoi…

- Mais qu'est-ce que… _Murmura Blaise interloqué._

Convaincu que leur amitié était de toute façon irrémédiablement détruite, il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Il ancra son regard dans les yeux marron de son vis-à-vis, et rassemblant tout son courage, il lui dit ces mots, ceux qu'il rêvait de prononcer depuis si longtemps.

- Je t'aime Blaise, _s'exclama-t-il._ Ton attitude m'avait déjà attiré en première année, mais j'ai vraiment compris ce que je ressentais pour toi en début de troisième année.

Il vit le regard du noir se liquéfié. Il n'arrivait pas à lire les émotions qu'il reflétait, et il commença à se sentir très mal à l'aise…

- Je… je voulais… que tu… le saches… puisque maintenant, tu ne… m'adresseras plus la parole, _dit-il, sa voix se brisant à la fin de sa tirade._

Blaise ne parlait toujours pas et semblait totalement tétanisé. Soudain, comprenant l'impact des paroles qu'il avait prononcées, Theo pâlit. Horrifié, il bouscula Blaise, et sortit en courant du dortoir. Il traversa la piste de danse, se frayant un passage tant bien que mal, sous les regards courroucés des couples de danseurs, et quitta la salle commune, courant comme un fou dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard, tout en pleurant amèrement sur sa stupidité… et son amour perdu.

Pendant ce temps, le cerveau de Blaise s'était remis à fonctionner. Theo l'avait embrassé… Theo lui avait dit qu'il était attiré par lui depuis la première année… Theo lui avait dit que depuis la troisième année, il était amoureux de lui… Theo, le Theo solitaire et timide à l'extrême, s'était jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser !

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, celui qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps avait des sentiments pour lui !

- Incroyable, _s'exclama-t-il._

- Qu'est-ce qui est si incroyable ? _Demanda une voix trainante._

- Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _Répliqua Blaise légèrement agacé._

- En voyant Theo s'enfuir les larmes aux yeux, je me suis dit qu'une petite conversation s'imposait, _ajouta-t-il d'un ton froid._

- Dray, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te mêler de mes affaires !

- C'est vrai, _admit-il. _Mais quand je te vois incapable de bouger tes fesses, alors que tu devrais être en train de courir après l'homme de ta vie, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en mêler, _ironisa-t-il._

- Pardon ?

- Enfin Blaise, ouvre les yeux ! Tu sais comme moi que tes conquêtes n'ont aucun intérêt pour toi, si ce n'est celui d'avoir un prétexte pour passer du temps avec Theo ! _S'exclama-t-il._ Excuses-moi, mais tu es bien le seul à n'avoir pas compris que tu l'aimais !

- N'importe quoi, _murmura Blaise._

- Oh, vraiment ? _Ironisa Draco._ Dans ce cas, j'imagine que tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce que j'aille consoler Theo ?

- Hein ? _Dit-il interloqué._

- Eh bien, oui… Je dois dire que ce jeune homme ne me laisse pas totalement indifférent… Il a un corps magnifique, fin et sensuel, comme je les aime, _dit-il en se passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. _D'ailleurs, je suis sûr qu'en le consolant, je pourrai me rapprocher de lui, et peut-être même passer une excellente soirée, _ajouta-t-il d'un air entendu._

Draco eut juste le temps d'éviter le poing que Blaise lui destinait.

- Jamais ! Je ne te laisserai pas poser tes sales pattes sur lui, _hurla-t-il._

- Pourtant, il me semble que tu n'as jamais mal pris le fait que je couche avec une de tes conquêtes ?

- Tu ne toucheras pas Theo ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?!

- Tu es complètement fou de lui, _répondit-il en rigolant._

- Et alors ? Où est le problème ? _Dit-il haineusement._

- Il n'y en a pas Blaise… Il n'y a aucune honte à être amoureux. Theo est quelqu'un de bien, alors arrête de fuir ! Ce n'est pas parce que ta mère n'est pas capable d'avoir une relation durable, que tu es comme elle.

Blaise tiqua légèrement à cette remarque… Pourquoi est-ce que Draco mettait toujours le doigt sur ce qui faisait mal ? Parfois, il préférerait que son ami le comprenne moins bien.

- Tu as la chance d'avoir un amour partagé, alors ne gâche pas tout, _enchaîna-t-il avec un sourire triste. _ Quelque part, je suis jaloux. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être à ta place...

- Dray, Potter est un crétin… Alors oublies-le et trouves-toi quelqu'un de mieux que lui, _dit-il en s'approchant de lui._

- Quand bien même il serait le roi des idiots, je l'aimerais toujours, _soupira-t-il._ L'amour ne se commande pas Blaise… _Dit-il avec un sourire tendre._ Alors, tu attends quoi pour le rejoindre ?

- Je n'en sais rien, _dit-il en rigolant._

Il s'approcha de la porte, laissée ouverte par le blond. Avant de la franchir, il se retourna une dernière fois.

- Merci Dray…

- De quoi ? _Répondit-il étonné._

- D'être l'ami d'un imbécile, borné et aveugle comme moi, _s'exclama-t-il en rigolant._

Sur ces mots, Blaise sortit en courant de la chambre. Il arriva essoufflé au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, mais… Theo n'était pas là. Dépité, Blaise s'assit pour récupérer, et prendre le temps de réfléchir. Etant donné qu'il était la personne que le brun voulait éviter, il n'allait venir ici, maintenant qu'il savait que Blaise connaissait sa cachette… Il connaissait Theo mieux que personne, il devait bien réussir à trouver l'endroit où il se terrait.

Le lieu lui sauta aux yeux. Il reprit sa course effrénée, et dix minutes plus tard, il était devant la porte de la bibliothèque. Il était là, il en était certain !

Il poussa la porte et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Theo étudiait toujours à la table la plus éloignée de la porte… Alors qu'il approchait de son but, des sanglots percèrent le silence. Passant derrière une étagère, Blaise trouva le brun en pleurs, assis contre un mur, ses bras enserrant ses genoux.

- Theo, _murmura-t-il en s'approchant de lui._

- Laisses-moi ! _Hurla-t-il en le repoussant._ Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, non ? Alors, laisses-moi tranquille.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? _Murmura Blaise._

- Tu crois que je ne sais pas comment tu fonctionnes ? Quand tu jettes ton dévolu sur quelqu'un, tu fais d'abord tout pour séduire cette personne, pour qu'elle ait des sentiments pour toi ! Tu dois être fier d'avoir atteint ton objectif, non ?

- Je…

- Tais-toi ! _Cria-t-il_. Tu es vraiment ignoble, Blaise. Ca te plais de jouer avec les sentiments des autres ? Oh, oui, c'est extrêmement jouissif pour toi ! Mais as-tu pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, à ce que pouvait ressentir les gens que tu prends puis que tu jettes comme de vielles chaussettes ? Arrives-tu ne serait-ce qu'à imaginer la douleur et l'humiliation qu'ils peuvent ressentir ? Non, tu ne peux pas ! Tu es beaucoup trop égocentrique pour ça… Mais, moi… moi, j'ai vu leur visage quand ils ont compris que tu ne les aimais pas… J'ai même consolé certaines de ces filles, des filles que tu avais brisées… Tout cela pourquoi ? Pour du sexe ! Je refuse de finir comme eux, alors maintenant, vas-t-en et ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole ! _Cracha-t-il._

- Je t'aime aussi, _murmura-t-il tendrement._

- Bien, alors maintenant vas-t-en ! _Hurla Theo._

Soudain, les mots prononcés par Blaise atteignirent son cerveau. Il redressa la tête et fixa le noir dans les yeux.

- Tu… quoi ? _Dit-il sa voix s'étranglant._

- Je t'aime Theodore Nott, _déclara-t-il un doux sourire sur les lèvres._ Je suis fou de toi depuis longtemps, mais j'étais bien trop frivole et égocentrique pour m'en rendre compte, _dit-il un sourire légèrement ironique sur les lèvres_. Mais maintenant que je l'ai compris, je ne te laisserai jamais m'échapper ! Et quoi que tu dises, je sais que mes sentiments sont partagés, ton… baiser me l'a prouvé, _expliqua-t-il en s'approchant davantage de lui._

A chaque mot qu'il prononçait, il vit les défenses de Theo se baisser, une à une. Oui, son amour était partagé, il en était certain. Par Merlin, je ne remercierai jamais assez Draco de m'avoir ouvert les yeux, pensa-t-il heureux.

Au comble du bonheur, il se pencha, et embrassa Theo. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, se cherchant mutuellement, et enfin, elles s'épousèrent parfaitement. Le baiser était doux, et extrêmement tendre. Blaise, habitué à des relations frivoles sans sentiments, n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel, c'était inimaginable… fort et tellement bon.

Il en voulait encore plus ! Il passa une main derrière la nuque du brun pour le rapprocher davantage de lui, et approfondir leur baiser.

Tout en gémissant, Theo se laissa guider par les gestes experts de Blaise. Ce dernier mordillait délicatement ses lèvres, les caressant de sa langue, quémandant l'entrée de la bouche tant désirée, ce que Theo lui concéda volontiers. Rapidement, leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se caressant tendrement, entrant dans une danse étroite et sensuelle…

Le brun découvrait un monde de sensations délicieuses qui lui était totalement inconnu, il sentait son corps réagir au moindre touché du noir, son cœur s'accélérant de plus en plus, sa chaleur corporelle augmentant considérablement. Il se sentait transporté par un plaisir inconnu, tellement fort, tellement excitant…

Brusquement, il passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Blaise, et s'agrippa à lui, ce qui fit gémir le noir. Finalement, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

Son regard croisa celui de Blaise, et Theo remarqua qu'il était assombri par le désir. Le noir le dévorait des yeux, et ses intentions étaient plus que claires…

Soudain, le brun paniqua. Bien sûr, il aimait Blaise plus que tout… et comble du bonheur, ce dernier était aussi amoureux de lui ! Mais… et si… et si le noir lui avait dit cela juste pour qu'il baisse sa garde ? Et si tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge pour le séduire et coucher avec lui ? Avait-il vraiment la preuve de la sincérité de Blaise ? Le doute s'immisça dans l'esprit de Theo… Tout cela allait beaucoup trop vite ! Malgré l'envie et le désir que le brun ressentait pour lui, il fallait qu'il stoppe le noir !

- Blaise, je…

- Tais-toi, _répliqua-t-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Theo._ Tu es tellement beau… Ton regard si bleu, _dit-il en embrassant ses yeux_, ton cou si blanc.

Après y avoir déposé un tendre baiser, Blaise laissa sa langue s'y promener, goûtant sa peau. Par Merlin, mais comment pourrait-il l'arrêter ? C'était tellement bon… Pendant ce temps, les mains expertes du noir défaisaient délicatement la chemise de Theo, tout en caressant tendrement la chair dévoilée, immédiatement suivies par une langue mutine…

- Mm Blaise, _gémit-il, _attends… Mm… il faut qu'on parle…

- Parler ? Alors qu'on peut faire tellement de choses plus agréables, _lui susurra-t-il, l'une de ses mains descendant sensuellement vers son pantalon._

- STOP ! _Hurla Theo en repoussant violemment le noir qui se cogna la tête contre le pied d'une table._

- Aïe… Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? _S'exclama-t-il en se tenant la tête. _T'es malade où quoi ?

- Je ne veux pas… pas comme ça, _gémit-il en tentant de se rhabiller. _

- Mais… je… je croyais que tu m'aimais ? _Murmura Blaise, légèrement perdu._

- Là n'est pas la question !

- Au contraire, _dit-il un peu agacé._ Tu m'aimes oui ou non ?

- Et toi, est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ou tu veux juste me mettre à ton tableau de chasse ? _Cracha Theo._

- Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça ! _Répliqua-t-il furieux._

- Blaise, mets-toi un peu à ma place, _plaida-t-il. _Ca fait des années que je te vois collectionner les conquêtes sans scrupules, et je sais que tu es capable de tout pour atteindre ton but ! Qui me dit que ce n'est pas encore un de tes stupides plans de séduction ?

Il devait reconnaître que Theo marquait un point… Il espérait quoi au juste ? Qu'après sa déclaration, il lui sauterait dans les bras, et qu'ils vivraient une folle passion ? Le brun n'était pas comme ça, et c'était justement ce qui l'avait attiré chez lui…

- Je t'aime vraiment Theo, _déclara-t-il._ Tous les autres n'avaient aucune importance à mes yeux, mais toi, ce n'est pas pareil, tu n'es pas comme eux. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre en quoi tu étais différent pour moi… Comme tu le sais les sentiments, ce n'est pas mon fort, _dit-il avec un sourire crispé_. Theo… je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel pour personne d'autre ! Je suis amoureux de toi, _ajouta-t-il avec un regard tendre._

- Alors prouves-le !

- Pardon ? _S'exclama-t-il interloqué._

- Tu dis que tu m'aimes… et tu as l'air sincère ! Mais… vu ta manière de vivre, j'ai des doutes…

- Theo…

- Laisses-moi finir ! J'aimerais vraiment te croire… En fait, je rêvais de t'entendre me dire ces mots, _dit-il d'une voix douce_. Mais… Blaise… j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de peine à faire confiance aux autres, et même si je t'aime plus que tout, j'ai peur d'être trahi à nouveau, d'être humilié. Alors je veux une preuve ! Prouves-moi que tu m'aimes réellement, et que ce n'est pas seulement mon corps que tu désires…

- Comment veux-tu que je te le prouve ? _Plaida-t-il._

- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras… Après tout, les plans de séduction c'est ta spécialité, non ? _Dit-il avec un sourire tendre._

Sur ces mots, il se pencha et embrassa Blaise, passionnément. Il se releva, le laissant pantelant, grisé par la sensation enivrante de ce doux baiser.

- C'était un cadeau, histoire de te donner du courage, _expliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire._ Bonne nuit, Blaise.

Il s'éloigna laissant le noir complètement béat.

Finalement, reprenant ses esprits, Blaise se releva, et retourna dans la salle commune. La fête battait toujours son plein, et bien qu'il adorait s'amuser, il se rendit directement dans sa chambre, sous le regard tendre et amusé de Draco, soulagé que son ami ait enfin ouvert les yeux sur ses sentiments… Bien sûr, Theo ne céderait pas aussi rapidement que les autres conquêtes du noir, et Dray se réjouissait de découvrir comment Blaise allait faire craquer sa Némésis.

Quelque part, il enviait son ami… Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour que Harry se rapproche de lui, qu'il le voie autrement que comme son ennemi… Malheureusement, cela n'était pas prêt d'arriver ! Quelle idée aussi, de s'enticher de l'être qui le détestait le plus au monde… Se sentant prêt à pleurer sur son amour à sens unique, Draco se leva, et quitta la fête pour retrouver le cocon protecteur de sa chambre.

Blaise entra dans son dortoir, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Theo était déjà couché, ce qui le fit sourire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Blaise était prêt à tout pour avoir l'amour d'une personne. Theo voulait des preuves ? Eh bien, il allait en avoir, car il mettrait tout en œuvre pour être auprès de lui...

_A suivre…_

Voilà ! Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ?


	2. et quand la proie mène la chasse

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Evangeline :** Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! Je trouve aussi dommage que les auteurs mettant en avant ce couple, écrivent principalement des drames…

**Laura :** Voilà la suite xD Oui, Theo est trop mignon, je l'adore…

**Moon :** Rien de ce que fait Theo n'est innocent… N'empêche que Blaise va beaucoup, beaucoup, galérer mdr

**Lirius :** Merci beaucoup, je suis très touchée rougit Tu as raison, j'ai peut-être révélé trop vite l'amour de Blaise... Bon maintenant, c'est trop tard lol Je vais essayer de me dépatouiller comme ça.

**Dechu :** Ravie que cette fic te plaise aussi !

**Camille : **Merciiiiiiii ! (ça veut tout dire lol)

**Chapitre 2 : … et quand la proie ****mène la chasse**

Le lendemain, Blaise se réveilla prêt à attaquer sa journée, et surtout, prêt à faire plier Theo ! La séduction était sa spécialité, et il n'avait jamais échoué… Donc, tôt ou tard, le brun céderait à ses avances ! Il était prêt à parier, que d'ici la fin de la semaine, ils formeraient officiellement un couple.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains, il constata que Theo avait déjà quitté le dortoir…

- Alors mon ange, on essaye de me fuir ? _Murmura-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. _ Tu ne m'échapperas pas longtemps, fois de Zabini !

Il passa presque une heure à se pomponner, partant du principe que toute séduction passait par une présentation parfaite. Satisfait, il se dirigea d'une démarche féline jusqu'à la Grande Salle, où son entrée ne passa pas inaperçue, Blaise étant le genre de personne qui attirait les regards…

Grand, mince, légèrement carré d'épaule, la peau d'un noir magnifique, il avait tout du garçon sexy qui faisait fondre tout le monde. Il respirait l'élégance et la sûreté, ce qui attisait encore davantage les désirs… Bref, les filles, et certains garçons, auraient tout donné pour être avec lui. Quant aux autres, ils le haïssaient pour sa popularité.

En résumé, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui quand il entra dans la Grande Salle, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa satisfaction. Il afficha un sourire de victoire qui disparut rapidement, quand il découvrit que la seule personne n'ayant pas levé les yeux, était celle qu'il voulait impressionner…

Le déplacement des autres élèves, les murmures et les gloussements ne passèrent pas inaperçus aux oreilles de Theo, et il comprit rapidement qui venait d'entrer… Mais, bien qu'ayant très envie de voir Blaise, il n'était pas prêt à lui simplifier la tâche ! Aussi, il plongea encore plus profondément dans le livre qu'il était en train d'étudier, tout en ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion.

Il venait de changer de page, quand il sentit le regard brûlant de Blaise fixé sur sa nuque.

Ce dernier était tout simplement furieux ! Comment un livre pouvait accaparer les yeux de son ange ! Un simple livre, vieux qui plus est, avait davantage de charme pour Theo, que lui qui venait de passer des heures à se préparer rien que pour lui ! Extrêmement jaloux, Blaise s'assit à côté du brun, bien décidé à lui faire lever le nez de ce stupide ouvrage.

- Bonjour Theodore, _lui susurra-t-il tout en se collant contre lui._

- Bonjour Blaise, _répondit-il d'une voix neutre, sans lever les yeux de son livre._

- Tu as bien dormi ? _Demanda-t-il gentiment._

- Oui, très bien.

Blaise essaya tant bien que mal de lui faire la conversation. Theo répondait toujours à ses questions d'une voix neutre, sans relever la tête, semblant absorbé par son roman. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Blaise commença à perdre patience… Le brun l'ignorait tout bonnement, et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était d'être invisible ! Aussi, il décida d'adopter une autre technique…

Laissant Theodore à sa lecture, il entama une discussion avec Draco qui s'était assis en face de lui, et qui se retenait de rire depuis le début du petit-déjeuner. Tout en donnant l'impression de ne pas s'intéresser à lui, Blaise glissa lentement sa main sous la table pour la poser sur la cuisse du brun. Comme ce dernier ne réagissait pas, il commença de la caresser doucement, tout en remontant subrepticement vers son entrejambe.

Malheureusement, cette technique n'eut pas plus d'effets, et ce fut complètement frustré que Blaise quitta la Grande Salle pour se rendre à son premier cours… Une fois le noir hors de son champ de vision, Theo s'écroula sur la table, rouge comme une pivoine, sous les éclats de rire de Draco.

- Et tu trouves ça drôle, _marmonna-t-il. _

- Excuses-moi, mais tu devrais voir ta tête, _répondit-il en riant de plus belle._

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi… Tu crois que c'était facile de rester de marbre ? _Pleurnicha-t-il._ J'ai jamais rien vécu d'aussi horrible !

- C'est sûr que Blaise sait comment s'y prendre… En tout cas, je te félicite, à ta place, je ne pense pas que j'aurais réussi à rester impassible.

- J'ai bien failli craquer… Je n'aurais plus tenu très longtemps… Heureusement que j'avais pensé à prendre un livre ! Il m'a permis de garder la tête baissée, et de cacher mes émotions… Mon regard m'aurait forcément trahi, _dit-il en souriant._

- Il y a de fortes chances, _acquiesça-t-il._

- Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'à ce tarif là, il me faudra beaucoup de courage et de volonté pour ne pas flancher… Le corps peut être extrêmement traitre dans certaines situations, _ajouta-t-il avec un sourire gêné._

- En même temps, si tu tiens le coup, ça fera les pieds à ce prétentieux qui croit que tout lui est toujours acquis, _répliqua Draco. _

- Du moment qu'il ne s'éloigne pas de moi… _Murmura-t-il légèrement inquiet._

Draco observa plus attentivement son vis-à-vis. Il était clair que Theo aimait sincèrement Blaise, et le blond était très touché par les doux sentiments du jeune homme. Décidément, son ami était le plus chanceux de la terre… Après tout, vu l'attitude qu'il a toujours eue avec ses conquêtes, ce n'était qu'un juste retour de choses si l'homme de sa vie lui tenait tête, non ?

Theo avait repris un peu ses esprits, et il se décida à se lever pour se rendre à leur premier cours de la matinée. Draco fit de même et l'accompagna. Ils profitèrent du trajet pour discuter de leur devoir de Potions qui s'avérait extrêmement compliqué… Snape n'y était pas allé de main morte sur ce coup-là ! Avant de rejoindre leurs places, Draco se pencha vers lui.

- Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là, _murmura-t-il._

- Merci, _répondit Theo, touché par sa proposition._

Il était prêt à s'engager dans l'allée quand il remarqua que Blaise avait changé de place avec Goyle. Désormais, il se trouvait juste derrière lui ! Cette constatation le fit gémir d'appréhension... Prêt à faire demi-tour, il sentit une main le poussé vers sa place.

- Courage Theo ! Tu ne vas pas renoncer maintenant, non ? _Demanda Draco._

- Non, tu as raison… _Dit-il en soupirant._

Il prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea, l'air de rien, jusqu'à sa place. Il s'assit en ignorant totalement Blaise, et le cours de sortilèges commença. 45 minutes plus tard, Theo put enfin se détendre. Le cours était presque terminé, et Blaise n'avait rien tenté. Soulagé, il plongea dans la formule qu'ils devaient étudier. Il allait tester le sortilège, quand il sentit un pied venir frôler une de ses jambes.

Au même moment, une plume vola devant ses yeux, et vint se poser délicatement sur lui. Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, deux mains l'entourèrent, et il sentit le souffle de Blaise contre son oreille.

- Sache mon ange, que je déteste être ignoré, _murmura-t-il._ Alors méfies-toi, les représailles seront terribles…

Ses paroles firent gémir Theo autant d'inquiétude que d'envie.

- Et crois-moi, d'ici peu, tu me supplieras pour qu'on sorte ensemble, _ajouta-t-il d'une voix sensuelle._

Sa tirade terminée, il lécha l'oreille de Theo, tout en déplaçant sa main jusqu'aux cuisses du brun pour récupérer sa plume. Il retira ces dernières, non sans en profiter pour caresser davantage le corps du brun, et se rassit, attentif aux moindres mouvements de sa Némésis.

Mais il eut beau l'observer attentivement, Theo ne broncha pas ! Eberlué, Blaise garda ses yeux fixés sur lui jusqu'à la fin du cours, mais l'attitude du brun ne changea pas d'un pouce ! Je ne comprends pas… Comment peut-il rester de marbre face à mes avances ? Pensa-t-il complètement perdu.

En fait, Theo n'était pas vraiment resté impassible… Au contraire ! Il lui avait fallu puiser dans sa volonté pour ne pas craquer, et pour ne pas se jeter sur Blaise ! Le moindre frôlement, la moindre caresse de sa part, et il avait l'impression d'exploser tellement c'était agréable… Le noir était vraiment très doué, et il savait exactement quoi faire pour éveiller son désir.

Une fois les palpitations de son cœur revenues à la normal, il fixa sa feuille maculée de sang. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était mordu la lèvre pour ne pas succomber à son désir… Il sortit un mouchoir de sa robe de sorcier, et épancha le sang du mieux qu'il put, afin d'éviter d'en maculer toutes ses affaires.

Quand le cours prit fin, il quitta la salle, comme si rien ne s'était passé, devant le regard interloqué d'un Blaise passablement frustré...

xxxx

Une semaine passa, puis un mois…

Tous les jours étaient devenus insupportables pour Theo qui redoutait chaque contact avec le noir. Les frôlements et attouchements de ce dernier étaient un vrai calvaire pour lui, et cela ne faisait qu'empirer au fil du temps… Son corps appréciait tellement les touchers du noir, qu'il en redemandait constamment, et Theo sentait qu'il était à deux doigts de rendre les armes !

Ce soir-là, il avait à nouveau trouvé refuge dans la volière, après un contact plus que chaud à la sortie de la Grande Salle... Depuis peu, il venait systématique dans cet endroit, seule place où Blaise ne l'avait pas encore trouvé !

- Par Merlin, je vais devenir fou si ça continue, _murmura-t-il en essayant de reprendre ses esprits._

Theo était dans un état pitoyable… Entre sa course et son désir, il avait beaucoup de peine à reprendre sa respiration, et à faire redescendre sa chaleur corporelle. Il était temps qu'il reprenne les choses en main… D'une manière ou d'une autre, il devait faire comprendre à Blaise que cette « technique » était inutile, et qu'elle ne porterait pas ses fruits !

- Après tout, c'est de cette manière qu'il a séduit toutes ses conquêtes ! J'attends quelque chose d'autre de lui, mais il ne semble pas le comprendre… Finalement, c'est peut-être bien mon corps qui l'attire, _soupira-t-il tristement. _

Il était grand temps qu'il parle au noir. Il se rendit directement dans sa salle commune, et trouva l'objet de toutes ses réflexions en pleine discussion avec Draco et Pansy. Il s'approcha d'eux, légèrement stressé.

- Blaise, il faut qu'on parle, _expliqua-t-il._

Sans un regard, il se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ne vit pas le sourire de victoire éclairer le visage du noir, ni le clin d'œil qu'il lança à Draco. Il se leva et lui emboîta le pas d'une allure féline, comme un prédateur prêt à se jeter sur sa proie.

- Mais enfin, depuis quand est-ce que ce crétin de Nott lui donne-t-il des ordres ? _Demanda Pansy énervée._ Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce que Zabini lui obéit bêtement ? _Ajouta-t-elle dégoûtée._

- Va savoir… _Répondit Draco d'un air énigmatique._

- Toi, tu sais quelque chose, _dit-elle suspicieuse._

- Oui, et je ne te dirai rien, car cela ne te concerne pas ! _Répondit-il d'une voix glaciale._

- Dray, tu n'es vraiment qu'un crétin ! _Cria-t-elle en se levant et en s'en allant._

- Si ça t'arrange… N'empêche que Blaise crie victoire un peu trop vite… Ca m'étonnerait que Theo accepte de sortir avec lui aussi rapidement, _murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. _Mon pauvre ami, tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines… ni moi au bout de mes fous-rires ! _Rigola-t-il._ Je me réjouis de voir la suite !

Pendant ce temps, les deux garçons avaient atteint le sommet de la tour d'Astronomie. Ils avaient gardé le silence durant tout le trajet, et Blaise en avait profité pour déshabiller Theo du regard… Décidément, il est vraiment trop sexy, pensa-t-il.

Une fois arrivés en haut, le brun prit la parole.

- Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! Il y a certaines choses que nous devons mettre au clair, _affirma-t-il._

- C'est sûr qu'il est temps que les choses changent, _susurra le noir en plaquant Theo contre le mur._

- Attends… je…

Theo ne put terminer sa phrase, car Blaise vola ses lèvres. Mais ayant pris sa résolution, le brun ne succomba pas et n'ouvrit pas la bouche, malgré les demandes insistantes du noir. Ce dernier dérouté par le non partage de son baiser, s'éloigna de Theo et le regarda étonné.

- C'est bon, tu es prêt à m'écouter maintenant ? _S'exclama Theo légèrement agacé._

- Mais… pourquoi… _Gémit-il._

Blaise ne s'était jamais senti aussi perdu… Pourquoi le brun le repoussait-il constamment ? Ses sentiments étaient bien partagés, non ? Il lui avait bien dit qu'il l'aimait ! Alors pourquoi refusait-il ses preuves d'amour ? Il recula jusqu'au rempart, se laissa glisser contre lui et s'assit sur les marches.

Les bonnes résolutions de Theo vacillèrent devant l'air malheureux et perdu de Blaise… Il voyait bien qu'il souffrait, et le pire, c'était qu'il en était la cause ! Alors que tout ce qu'il désirait c'était d'être heureux avec lui, tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire c'était de lui faire du mal. Il s'approcha de lui, et posa sa main sur sa joue.

- Blaise, écoutes-moi… _Murmura-t-il tendrement._

- Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que tu me repousses à chaque fois ? Je croyais que tu m'aimais, _dit-il dépité._

- Mais c'est le cas ! _Hurla Theo._ Là n'est pas la question !

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ce moment… Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire ça, _bougonna-t-il._

- Oui, et tu le revivras jusqu'à ce que tu me comprennes ! Ce qui semble être trop compliqué pour toi, _murmura-t-il._

Cette remarque blessa profondément Blaise… Son rêve le plus cher était d'être auprès de Theo, d'être celui qui le comprendrait le mieux, qui saurait anticiper ses moindres envies et besoins ! Quand le brun lui avait avoué son amour, il était sûr de pouvoir enfin réaliser ce souhait…

Mais à cause d'une stupide mise à l'épreuve, dont il ne comprenait pas vraiment le but, il était en train de tout perdre ! Car, quoi qu'il dise, Theo était en train de s'éloigner de lui. A chaque temps libre, il disparaissait, et il voyait bien qu'il l'évitait à longueur de journée…

- Peut-être bien… _Dit-il tristement._ Je commence à croire que je n'arriverai jamais à te comprendre.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Ca veut dire que tu… que tu vas… me laisser… _Murmura-t-il en pleurant. _

- Je… Theo… attends, je n'ai pas dit ça, _répliqua-t-il paniqué._

- Alors, je n'étais qu'une proie de plus pour toi ? J'aurais dû m'en douter, _s'exclama-t-il faiblement. _Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu penser que tu t'intéressais vraiment à moi ! Je n'ai toujours été qu'un être insignifiant…

- NON ! Theo c'est faux !

- En fait, c'est logique… Une personne aussi géniale que toi ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un comme moi, _murmura-t-il._

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! _Cria Blaise._ Theo, je t'…

- TAIS-TOI ! _Hurla-t-il._ Tu es vraiment cruel… Comment peux-tu jouer avec les sentiments des gens !

- Mais je…

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

- Theo, _souffla-t-il en s'approchant de lui._

- Ne me touche pas ! _S'écria-t-il en s'écartant de lui. _Et ne m'approche plus jamais ! _Cria-t-il en s'enfuyant, des larmes plein les yeux. _

Complètement sonné, Blaise mit du temps à réagir. Quand finalement il s'élança à la poursuite du brun, il avait perdu sa trace… Il retourna dans la salle commune, totalement anéanti.

Quand Draco vit son ami, il comprit que sa discussion s'était plutôt mal passée… Bien décidé à prendre les choses en main, il s'approcha de lui, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Suis-moi ! _Ordonna-t-il d'une voix glaciale._

Il quitta la salle sans se retourner, et se dirigea vers sa chambre de préfet. Il entra tout en laissant la porte ouverte, et attendit Blaise de pied ferme. Ce dernier arriva quelques minutes plus tard, en trainant les pieds, l'esprit totalement hors service.

Une fois son ami entré, Draco claqua la porte, l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre la porte.

- Espèce de crétin prétentieux, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? _Hurla-t-il en le secouant._

- Je…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _S'écria-t-il._

- Il… il est… parti, _bégaya-t-il._

A ce moment-là, il comprit l'ampleur de sa discussion avec Theo… Tout est fini, pensa-t-il, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Voyant l'état de Blaise, Draco le relâcha et le noir se laissa glisser contre la porte, tout en fondant en larmes.

Le blond n'avait jamais vu son ami dans un tel état, et il ne su pas vraiment comment réagir…

- Lèves-toi ! Ce n'est pas en restant par terre à pleurer que les choses s'arrangeront, _ajouta-t-il plus doucement._

Il lui tira le bras tant bien que mal pour qu'il se lève, ce qu'il fit dans un état second. Draco l'emmena jusqu'au bureau, et le força à s'asseoir.

- Maintenant, je veux tout savoir, et en détails ! _Ordonna-t-il._

Blaise lui raconta entre deux sanglots sa discussion avec Theo, et comment il venait de le perdre… Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait rien compris aux attentes de sa Némésis.

- Je vais faire quoi maintenant ? _Demanda le noir._

Draco soupira. Décidément, son ami était vraiment un idiot… Il avait utilisé ses stupides « techniques » de séduction, alors que c'était justement ce que Theo ne voulait pas ! Ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'il allait lui prouver son amour, au contraire !

En fait, il venait de lui montrer tout l'inverse… C'était un peu comme s'il le traitait comme toutes ses autres conquêtes. Exactement, ce que redoutait Theo, d'ailleurs… Normal qu'il soit parti, pensa Draco, touché par la souffrance de son ami.

- Blaise, je crois que Theo a raison…

- Comment ça ?

- Tu es irrécupérable, _dit-il en soupirant._ Tu pensais vraiment que tes « techniques » allaient te permettre de lui prouver ton amour ? _Ironisa-t-il._

- Et pourquoi pas ? Je te signale que depuis que je lui ai fait ma déclaration, je n'ai plus touché personne à part lui ! C'est bien la preuve de mon amour, non ? Je ne pense qu'à lui, je ne suis qu'avec lui, et j'ai… constamment envie de lui, _dit-il dans un murmure. _En fait, j'ai beaucoup de peine à retenir mes pulsions quand je suis près de lui…

Draco éclata de rire, ce qui vexa passablement Blaise.

- Je te parle de mes sentiments les plus intimes, et tu oses te moquer de moi ? _S'offusqua-t-il._ Tu es vraiment un drôle d'ami…

- Excuses-moi, mais ta conception de « l'amour » est plutôt inattendue, _ironisa-t-il._

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Blaise, on ne parle pas d'une conquête d'une nuit dont l'objectif est d'assouvir tes pulsions ! On parle de Theo ! De l'homme de ta vie, je te rappelle ! Celui dont tu es fou amoureux !

- Je suis au courant merci ! _S'énerva le noir._

- J'imagine que tu te rappelles ce qu'il t'a dit le soir où vous vous êtes avoués vos sentiments ? _Continua-t-il avec un regard interrogatif._

- Eh bien… je…

- Dans ce cas, je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire : « Prouves-moi que tu m'aimes réellement, et que ce n'est pas seulement mon corps que tu désires. » Et d'après toi, quel message tu lui as donné depuis un mois ? _Ajouta-t-il sarcastique._

- Oh non, _gémit Blaise._

- Oh si !

- Dray, il faut que tu m'aides, _s'écria-t-il en s'élançant sur son ami._ S'il te plait !

- Oh calmes-toi ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais !

- Tu es mon ami, non ?

- Il semblerait, oui, _dit-il en soupirant. _Mais je ne trouve pas cette raison suffisante pour t'aider…

- Dans ce cas, c'est très simple : soit tu m'aides, soit je te pourrie la vie en allant dire à Potter que tu rêves de le mettre dans ton lit, _répliqua-t-il sur un ton menaçant._

- Tu oses me menacer ? _Cracha Draco._

- Moi ? Mais quelle idée ! Je n'oserais jamais m'en prendre à un Malfoy, _dit-il d'un ton ironique. _

Draco connaissait suffisamment Blaise pour savoir qu'il était meilleur en duel que lui, aussi valait-il mieux qu'il abandonne… De toute façon, la bravoure n'a jamais été mon fort, pensa-t-il légèrement inquiet.

- Alors tu décides quoi ? Tu m'aides oui ou non ?

- J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix, _soupira-t-il._ Tu attends quoi de moi, au juste ?

- Donne-moi un moyen de récupérer Theo et de lui prouver que mon amour est sincère !

- Blaise, ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça !

- Et pourquoi ? _Cria-t-il._

- Décidément, tu ne comprends rien ! _Dit-il agacé._

- Alors, expliques-moi, _supplia-t-il._ Je veux comprendre ! Je ne veux pas… le perdre, _gémit-il._

- Bien, je veux bien essayer de te conseiller, mais en même temps, je ne connais pas suffisamment Theo… Aussi, je pense que la première étape, c'est que tu réfléchisses au genre de démonstration qui pourrait lui faire plaisir, qui pourrait le toucher… Si possible, quelque chose qui ne passe pas par un contact physique ! _Dit-il d'un ton mauvais._

- …

- Je ne te demande pas une réponse, maintenant, je voudrais juste que tu y penses. Observes-le ces prochains jours, sois attentif à ce qu'il aime, à ce qui l'intéresse… Ensuite, tu trouveras naturellement des idées, crois-moi, _dit-il en souriant._

- Tu es sûr ? _Demanda-t-il peu convaincu._

- Rien ne t'empêche d'essayer, non ? De toute façon, les seules méthodes que tu connais ne marchent pas alors…

- Oui… enfin… on verra bien, _dit-il en soupirant._

- Blaise…

- Bien, je vais aller me coucher… Espérons que la nuit me portera conseil.

Draco sourit à cette remarque, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Blaise de s'en remettre au hasard, lui qui aimait tellement tout calculer.

- Oh Dray…

- Oui ?

- Merci.

Il quitta la chambre du Préfet et rejoignit son dortoir. Les rideaux du lit de Theo étaient tirés, et il les fixa longuement. Il comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus approcher le brun durant un bon moment… Il était clair qu'il allait l'éviter encore plus désormais !

- Attends-moi mon ange, souffla-t-il.

Il ne s'endormit que très tard, inquiet à l'idée de ne pas réussir à reconquérir Theo. Le sommeil de Draco fut tout autant mouvementé, tellement il était impatient de voir comment Blaise allait s'y prendre…

Quelque part, Theo ressemblait beaucoup à Harry… En digne Serpentard qu'il était, ce n'était pas sans intérêt que Draco aidait Blaise dans son entreprise. Il était très intéressé par tout ce qui pourrait l'aider à savoir ce qui pourrait faire fondre « son » brun…

_A suivre…_

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre. Pas trop déçus par son contenu ? Au début, je l'imaginais plus drôle, avec plein de petites tentatives de Blaise ; mais finalement, au fil de mon écriture, le chapitre s'est présenté de manière totalement différente… Je l'aime encore bien sous cette forme, même s'il est plus dur au niveau des sentiments.


End file.
